The proposed project investigates the contributions of mothering, family interaction, and paternal residence (viewed as three key family processes), and the contributions of the subjective meaning of fatherhood, on men's responsible fathering. These contributions are analyzed both within family generations, and intergenerationally. The project will use data from the Young Adult samples of the 1979 National Longitudinal Survey of Youth, the Early Head Start Father component, Fragile Families, the 2002 Panel Study of Income Dynamics Child Development Supplement, and the 1997 National Longitudinal Survey of Youth. Our Specific Aims are: 1) To analyze the influence of family interaction, mothering, and father residence on fathering within family generations, with demographic factors controlled. 2) To analyze the influence of generation 1 (G1) fathering, G1 family interaction, G1 mothering, and G1 father residence on generation 2 (G2) fathering, with demographic factors controlled (i.e., influence across family generations, or intergenerational learning). 3) To analyze trajectories of fathering across time within family generations, and how they are influenced family interaction, mothering, and father residence, with demographic factors controlled. 4) To analyze the subjective meaning and patterns of fathering within and across family generations and over time.